2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Alternate Version)
MORE INFO ON THIS ON FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 13, 2019 The '''2019 Atlantic hurricane season '''Was A Record Breaking Hyperactive Season That Started On Saturday June 1st Technically On Tuesday May 28th With Tropical Storm Andrea Forming Then In Late July 2019 Hurricane Chantal Formed Which Was The First Hurricane Of The Season And Peaked As A Major Hurricane . After An Unusually Quiet Early August. Hypercane Dorian (Orginally Hurricane Dorian Before June 2027) Formed During the Middle Of The Month And It Broke A Record The Record Was The Strongest Winds in a hurricane ever it had beaten Hurricane (Hypercane) Allen of 1980 with Peak wind of 205 Mph. Radar Estimates Recorded 220 Mph (Sustained Winds) But the NHC Didnt Upgrade it to that strength because a lack of proof also this storm (This Would Change In April 2020 Where The Winds Were Upgraded To 225 Mph And The Pressure Was Changed To 860MB) Damages Where as far north as Eastern Michigan. September 2019 And October 2019 was Extremely Active Some Tropical Storms And Hurricane Lorenzo Made Landfall In the USA. In Late September 2019 The Tropical Wave Which Eventually Became Hurricane Nestor or Some People "Carribean Worst Nightmare" Formed Off the African West Coast And Was Moving West Towards The Caribbean It Cause Alot Of Damage in Puerto Rico The Worst Since Hurricane Maria Of 2017. Hurricane Nestor Continued West And on September 25th it reached peak intensity near the Florida Keys. Nestor Weakend To High Cat 4 then Restrenghen into a Cat 5 With 160 Mph Winds and Made Landfall in Texas it caused Flooding in Texas This Storm Was Very Similar To Hurricane Harvey of 2017 But Stronger But at the same time it didnt cause very bad flooding like Harvey. In Late October 2019 Around A Week Before Halloween Hurricane Sebastein Formed in the Caribbean It Was Very Similar to Hurricane Sandy Of 2012 it Moved North And Made Landfall in Maine It Peaked As A Category 3. In Late November 2019 Hurricane Wendy Or Some Called It The "The Hurricane That Ruined The Holiday Season" Formed in The Caribbean and it Rapidly Intensified to a Cat 3 And It Continued Into December 2019, Then on December 2nd it Peaked As A Cat 5 Which Make this the lastest Cat 5 Ever And The Strongest December Hurricane In The Western Hemisphere And It Also Killed A lot of people and caused a lot of damage Then Shear Winds Dramatically Weakend the Storm. December Was An Active Month In Terms In Amount Of Storms Tropical Storm Alpha Formed And Dissapaited A Few Days Later In The Beginning Of The Month. Then On Christmas Day Hurricane Beta"The Hurricane That Ruined Christmas And New Year's" Formed And It Intensified Into A Category 3 Hurricane Then Quickly Weaken When It Ecountered Cold Air From Canada. After That Beta Became A Winter Storm And Wreak Havoc Into 2020 Seasonal forecasts Pre-season outlooks In Late March And Early April 2019 The Atlantic Ocean Started the Warm Dramatically Meteorologist and other climate science researcher were suprised and by Early May the Atlantic was 10*F Above Average Everyone Knew This Season Would Be Comparable to the 2005 Season or Even Worse The US, Canadian, Mexican And Other Caribbean and Central American Countries Governments Gave people Warnings in Mid-May 2019. Mid-season outlooks The Forecast From The CSU, NOAA, and TSR Didn't Change That Much From Before the Pre-Season Outlooks. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:31/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:28/05/2019 till:04/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) From:16/06/2019 till:22/06/2019 color:TS text:Barry (TS) From:16/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 color:C3 text:Chantal (C3) From:15/08/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C5 text:Dorian (C5) From:21/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 color:C5 text:Erin (C5) From:25/08/2019 till:27/08/2019 color:TS text:Fernand (TS) From:29/08/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:C2 text:Gabrielle (C2) Barset:Break From:07/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) From:14/08/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:C1 text:Imelda (C1) From:29/08/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C5 text:Jerry (C5) From:02/09/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:TS text:Karen (TS) From:09/09/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:TD text:Fourteen (TD) From:21/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:TS text:Lorenzo (TS) Barset:Break From:03/10/2019 till:05/10/2019 color:TS text:Melissa (SS) From:02/10/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C3 text:Nestor (C3) From:12/10/2019 till:17/10/2019 color:C2 text:Olga (C2) From:24/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TS text:Pablo (SS) From:01/11/2019 till:08/11/2019 color:C4 text:Rebekah (C4) From:12/11/2019 till:16/11/2019 color:TS text:Sebastien (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Andrea . Tropical Storm Barry . Hurricane Chantal Hypercane Dorian Page On This Storm Coming Soon Hypercane Dorian (Originally Hurricane Dorian From 2019 to Early 2027 Until Category 6 Was Added ) Was The Fourth Named Storm, Second Hurricane And Also The Second Major Hurricane, and First Of Three Category 5 And The Only Category 6 Hurricane (The First Since Hypercane Allen Of 1980) Of The 2019 Season.Hurricane Dorian Originated From A Tropical Wave That Formed Off The Coast Of Africa. On August 17th Tropical Storm Dorian With Winds Of 60 Mph And A Pressure of 998 MB Pass South Form The Cape Verde Islands. Tropical Storm Dorian Became Hurricane Dorian On August 19th With Winds Of 85 Mph And A Pressure Of 989 MB. On August 21st Hurricane Dorian Encountered Extremely Warm Waters (94 F) And It Quickly Intensified From A Category 1 Hurricane To A Catastrophic Category 5 Hurricane Within A Day The Pressure Dropped From 982 MB TO 900 MB In 24 Hours. On August 22nd Hurricane Dorian Slowly Strengthen When It Passed West Of The Warm Waters. On The Night Of August 22nd The Winds Of This Hurricane Were 190 Mph Which It Was Classified As A Category 6 (Originally A Intense Category 5) Beating Hurricane Allen Of 1980 And The Pressure Was 896 MB. On August 23rd Hurricane Dorian Passed North Of Most The Caribbean Islands But Governments Of Islands Still Kept A Close Watch Of It. On August 25th Models Has Hurricane Dorian Striking Florida To Virginia And Later That Day Hurricane Dorian Encountered More Extremely Warm Waters And Rapid Intensification Happend Again Bringing the Pressure Down To 885 MB Beating The Record Or At least Tieing The Record Of Hurricane Wilma That Occurred 13 Years And 10 Months Before It. By The Morning Of August 26th Hurricane Hunters Found A Pressure Of 874 MB Just 2MB Below Hurricane Patricia In 2015, And Winds Of 205 Mph While It Was Passing By The Bahamas. Later That Day States Of Emergencies Were Issued In Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, And Delaware, And Maryland And More Than 5 Million Evacuated. On August 27th Early In The Morning Dorian Encountered Strong Shear Winds Which Brought The Hurricane Down To A High End Category 4 But The Storm Was Around 700 Miles In Radius Rain Was As Far West As Columbus, Pittsburgh,Cleveland And Detroit And Toronto. On The Afternoon Of August 28th Hurricane Dorian Made Landfall About 50 Miles Northeast Of Charleston, South Carolina As A 130 Mph Hurricane. The Carolinas And Virginia Were Affected Badly, Georgia, Maryland, And Delaware Slightly Less. The Cities It Affected On August 28th Was Savannah,Charleston,Wilmington (NC) , Raleigh,Charlotte,Richmond,Norfolk,Virginia Beach. On August 29th The Storm Was A Tropical Storm But It Still Wreck Havoc In The Northeast. The Cities That Were Affected On August 29th Were Washington DC, Baltimore, Wilmington (DE), Philadelphia, Trenton, New York City, Boston (Night). Early On August 30th The Remnants Of Dorian Left The US And Later That Day Halifax And The Rest Of Nova Scotia Has Effects Of This Storm. On September 6th Ex-Dorian (Post Tropical Cyclone Dorian Also Known As Windstorm Dorian) Affected Western Europe (United Kingdom,Ireland,France, Portugal,Spain). In December 2019 The Damages And Amount Of People Who Lost Their Lives In Storm Were Concluded. The Damages Were $200 Billion Dollars Because Of The Flooding From The Hurricane This Smashes The Old Records From Both Hurricane Katrina Which Occurred 14 Years Before And Hurricane Harvey Which Occurred 2 Years Before. The Causalities Were 117. On April 15th, 2020 Dorian Was Retired And Replaced With Davis In 2025 Due The Damages And The Causalities And The Extreme Intensity. On April 9th, 2020 Post-Analysis Of The 2019 Season Was Released And The New Max Winds Were 225 Mph The Highest In Any Tropical Cyclone And The Pressure Was 860MB The Lowest Ever Recorded.Hurricane Dorian Was Also One Of The Earliest Category 5 Hurricanes On Record And Also It Was The First Category 6 Hurricane Since Allen Of 1980 Until Cat 6 Was Added In 2027. In July 2020 Discussions NOAA And The WMO And Other Weather Agencies Were Think To Add A Category 6 On There Due To The Storms Extreme Intensity. Also They Announced At The Meeting That These Types Of Storms Will Be More Common In The Latter Half Of The 21st Century Because Of Climate Change. In 2022 Discussions Were Still Going Around About Adding A Category 6 to the Saffir-Simpson Scale. On Wednesday June 15, 2027 Category 6 Was Added And Countless Hurricanes,Typhoons,And Cyclones Were Upgraded With Winds 190 Mph Or Above (160 Mph (10-min)). These Storms Were Called Hypercanes In The Western Hemisphere And They Were Called Hyper Typhoons In The Western Pacific And Super Cyclones In The Southern Hemisphere And North Indian Ocean. In 2028 Scientist Said Even With Global Warming That These Types Of Storms Happen Every 400 Years On Average But They Will Be More Common Due To Extreme Global Warming. Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Humberto Hurricane Imelda Tropical Storm Jerry Tropical Storm Karen Tropical Depression Fourteen Tropical Storm Lorenzo Subtropical Storm Melissa Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Olga Subtropical Storm Pablo Hurricane Rebekah Tropical Storm Sebastien Tropical Storm Tanya Tropical Storm Van Hurricane Wendy Tropical Storm Alpha Tropical Storm Beta Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid, This is the first season since 2005 that used the greek letters. Retirement Due of massive destruction and causalities,the names Dorian, Erin,Lorenzo, Nestor, Sebastien,and Wendy was retired and replaced by Davis, Elaine, Lawrence, Noah,Samuel, and Wilda in the 2025 season. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2019 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions).